Sometimes I Forget To Say I Love You
by calgarygurl4
Summary: Everyone knows how these things start, one day you look up and the person who u least expect is the one you want.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows how these things start, one day you look up and the person who u least expect is the one you want. Nobody knows why, and nobody really cares… well almost nobody. There are people who will stand in the way of true happiness even if they know it will destroy a person they care about.

Midnight struck, and once again Harry Potter was wandering the corridors of Hogwarts. Now there is nothing odd about this, everyone knows that the Boy-Who-Lived wandered late at night, nightmares do strange things, and one of those is destroying one's will to sleep.

Harry was doing his normal loop around the halls, coming to a stop by a window overlooking the Black Lake. Tonight's scene though plays out differently then normal. Harry normally looks at the lake taking in the peaceful stillness of the lake, stars shimmering above, quietly contemplating how his life has come to this. This, being a pawn in a war where he is sure to lose his life, how is a 17 year old supposed to deal with that. Never being able to love, keeping people at a distance so they don't get close, hell he won't even be able to have the family that he's always dreamed of. Though maybe what he sees through the window tonight will change his destiny.

Staring out the window, Harry's gaze catches a flash in the moonlight, jerking his head back he looks intently over the grounds to see what it was. In the pale streams of moonlight streaking from above, Harry sees Draco Malfoy with his back against the tree facing the lake, his knees up, arms crossed over them and his head cradled on top.

Now if this was any other night Harry would have just walk away and let Malfoy be, but tonight something is calling him, telling him to go to the other boy. Harry makes his way to the Entrance Hall cautiously, keeping his footsteps quiet, and ear listening for any hint of noise coming his way. Luck seems to be on his side tonight; he makes it to the Entrance Hall in rapid time, and is out the door walking across the grounds quietly to the blond who caught his attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming to a stop at Malfoy's side, Harry sits down beside him, places a hand on his shoulder, and uses a name he has never said before, "Draco."

The blond looks up at him tears glistening from his stormy blue, almost grey eyes, "What?" Draco snaps trying to put some of the usual callousness behind his voice, to cover the shakiness from crying.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks softly ignoring Draco's harsh tone, he's been in this position many times and knows where it is coming from. Nobody ever want to be caught crying.

Seeing the softness in Harry's eyes, something snaps in Draco, causing him to drop his head back onto his arms and let out another strangled string of sobs.

Harry shifts so he can pull the blond to his shoulder, rubbing his back softly letting him cry out what ever is bothering him.

Draco's sobs start to fade in the night, but he is still shaking curled into Harry's side. Gradually he raises his head to look at Harry, "He never says he loves me. I know it's not the most important thing to be crying over, but it still hurts. Seventeen years and never once has he said he loves me, but he wants me to follow his path. I don't want to; I don't want to follow someone who doesn't love me." Draco starts shaking again as Harry is rubbing his back, trying to soothe the pain.

Harry knows what it is like not to hear those words. He lived with people who hated him just because of what he is. It's not something he could change, nor would he if he could. He may be a pawn, but a pawn is better then the life he would be living with his relatives.

Draco is slowly calming, the shaking ceases, his breathing starts to regulate, but never does his head leave Harry's shoulder where it has come to rest. "Why can he not love me? I've done nothing but be the perfect son, good grades, a prefect, Quidditch captain," rising to look at Harry, "why doesn't he love me?" Draco pleaded with Harry through sparkling eyelashes for an answer.

Harry sat quietly listening to Draco poor his deepest hurt to him, thinking to himself, '_we really aren't that different, maybe if this was the Draco I met I would have taken his hand.' _

Both boys sat quietly by the tree, watching the moonbeams bounce off the glassy surface of the lake, lost in their thoughts, but not breaking the contact between them. Something changed in them tonight, both knew it was for the better, but not knowing what was to come from it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry didn't remember falling asleep. He awoke to the light pink rays of the sun rising slowly across the lake, cutting through the vapors drifting across it. Shifting slightly to try and loosen the stiff muscles in his back, Harry realized that there was a heavy weight snuggled into his side and laying on his shoulder. Looking down, Harry saw the pale strands of Draco's hair glowing in the rays of a new day.

Harry had never seen the sun rise before, and he thought he should wake Draco to watch it with him. Nudging Draco gently so as not to startle the blond sleeping on him, Harry brushed a wisp of hair from in front of Draco's eyes, watching as they slowly fluttered open. Draco blinked a few times bringing the dawn into focus, shifting so that he was no longer buried in Harry's side.

Harry tilted his head glancing at Draco, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," Draco replied.

Harry turned and gazed back over the lake watching as the sun climbed higher into the sky. He didn't know what to say, and knew if Draco wanted to talk he would make the first move. Harry sat up and leaned his back against the tree trunk, running his fingers through the dew dampened grass. As more colors of the sun began to show Harry wondered why he had never done this before. Or was it because he never had someone to share it with, and enjoy it beauty.

The two sat in silence watching as the day began, neither wanting to break the peace surrounding them, but knowing at the same time something had to be said before they left.

"I'm sorry." Draco began, "I should have said this a long time ago, but I never thought you would listen to me, not after turning down my friendship first year."

"I'm sorry too, and after last night I realized we are more alike then different. Neither of us has been shown love, so we both feel like something is missing." Harry said, trying to explain what he felt but not quite finding the words. "Something brought me to you last night, and I know I never want to see you in that kind of pain again." Running a hand through his black hair, Harry dropped his head forward he knew he was starting to sound like a fool.

Harry looked up as felt Draco place a hand on his arm, blue-grey eyes focused on him, drawing him in, "I know what you mean, so does this mean we are friends now?" Draco asked unsure of where they stood with one another.

"I would like that." Harry said, standing to stretch out his legs. Leaning down he put his hand out to Draco to help him up. "As much as I would love to continue this little chat we need to get back before they realize we are gone."

Draco lingered a few seconds longer, "Will you come back tonight?" The words were out of his mouth before they could be stopped.

Harry tilted his head to the side to view Draco's expression. _'He really wants me to come back,' _Harry thought to himself reading the Blonds eyes. "Yes, same time as last night."

Harry started the trek up to the castle with a slight limp, _'sleeping on the ground is never a good idea.' _ A smile swept across his face, thinking things are finally looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry made it back to his dorm and into bed, just in time to hear Ron snort and then proceed to make a massive THUNK as he hit the floor.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled.

Harry sat up trying to keep from laughing at the sight of Ron tangled in his blanket lying in a heap on the floor. "Morning Ron," Harry said grinning no longer able to hide his amusement at current situation.

"Morning Harry," Ron grumbled, trying to remove himself from the tangled mess on the floor. "Think you could give me a hand?" he asked finally scowling at Harry's amused expression.

Laughing, Harry got out of bed to help one of his two best friends remove himself from his current predicament.

With Harry's help Ron was untangled quickly. Still laughing at the early morning show, Harry gathered his shower bag and went to go get ready for the day, leaving a grumbling Ron to terrorize the rest of their dorm mates with his whining.

After he showered, Harry quickly threw on dark jeans and a deep red sweater, pulling the standard schools robes on over his clothes. Next he tried, but failed, at taming the mess he called hair. Smiling, Harry left the bathroom, to put his shower bag away and grab his books for the day. "Ron! Move your arse or I'm going to send Hermione up here!" he said. As an afterthought he added "You have five minutes."

Bounding down the stairs, Harry nearly collided with Hermione, "Morning Hermione," he said coming to a sudden stop.

"Good morning Harry, is Ron up?" Hermione asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"He was attempting when I came down, he has three more minutes before I told him you would be up to get him." Harry responded.

Harry squeezed by Hermione who was intent on standing at the bottom of the stairs to be ready should Ron go over his time limit. Just as Ron's five minutes were ending he came running down the stairs still pulling his robes on.

Laughing at his friend for the second time that morning, Harry stood up and gestured to the door as a sign that it was time to head to breakfast.

Ron and Hermione fell into step with Harry has they left the portrait hole, and headed down to breakfast. Harry thinking to himself, _"This is going to be a good day."_


End file.
